nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Untouchable One - FS (20), Pal (2), BG (3), DC (5)
Description '' Favored Soul 20 /Paladin 2 / Blackguard 3 / Divine Champion 5'' The Untouchable One is a defensive/augmentative divine spellcaster who focuses upon two things: Saving throws so high that not even the most intimidating Fighter or practiced Wizard will be able to breach his defenses , and using Epic Divine Might, backed up by buffs, to deal large amounts of melee damage. Although not as powerful as some other builds in terms of raw damage output, he can put up a nigh-impregnable defense and, against the few enemies even Epic Divine Might cannot destroy, resort to a few well-chosen offensive spells thanks to his spontaneous casting. Pros * Very high saves practically guarantee success on all checks * Full Cleric spell progression allows use of powerful buffs such as Greater Visage of the Deity as well as a few offensive spells like Sunburst and Earthquake * Large amount of Epic Divine Might uses mean that you cannot run out in a single battle. * Can wear Heavy Armor and use a Tower shield, granting high AC * Does reasonable damage even without Divine Might thanks to high Strength * Permanent DR 10 * 5 attacks per round (6 thanks to Favored Soul Haste) Cons * Slightly low HP for a melee class * Doesn't quite reach the magical 26 BAB * Less renewable damage output than a Stormlord build * ECL +1 Rationale behind Race and Classes Aasimar * +2 Charisma * No attribute penalties * Favored class: Paladin removes any XP penalty problems * Drow makes a reasonable substitute, as the +2 Intelligence and -2 Constitution cancel each other out and you gain Spell Resistance. However, they will suffer the multiclassing XP penalty, not to mention an extra ECL, and the large saves this build gets makes Spell Resistance less useful than it would be for most builds Favored Soul: * Cleric spell list provides the best buff spells in the game * This build focuses on Charisma, which is what the Favored Soul needs to cast his spells anyway. Spell DCs are not hugely important, as the vast majority of spell you cast will be buffs * Deity's Favored Weapon Focus & Weapon Specialization, energy resistance, Haste and damage reduction enhance your combat abilities Paladin: * High BAB progression * Grants the Heavy Armor proficiency that Favored Souls lack * Divine Grace pumps your saves by a minimum of 7 at level 30 Blackguard: * High BAB progression * Dark Blessing pumps your saves further as it stacks with Divine Grace * Provides Turn Undead to give access to Divine Might and Epic Divine Might * Aura of Despair Divine Champion: * High BAB progression * Sacred Defense further enhances saves * Bonus Feats * Divine wrath * Smite Infidel and Lay on Hands stack with Paladin for total of 7 levels Character Creation Notes * The Untouchable One has full spell progression up to level 9, but is almost entirely melee-oriented. To that end, take mostly buffs such as Battletide and Greater Visage of the Deity (extended where practical) and healing spells such as Restoration and Resurrection, with only a few high-power damage-oriented spells, like Undeath to Death and Fire Storm for desperate circumstances. * If you really want that last attack at 26 BAB, you can swap 4 levels of Favored Soul for 4 more levels of Divine Champion. However, you lose access to level 9 spells, Haste and damage reduction, which is not recommended. * For an even more defensive build, Divine Shield over Divine Might (note that both cannot be taken because they require you to have leveled up in the class giving you Turn Undead at the level in which you take the Feat). Alternatively, swap level 5 of Divine Champion for another Blackguard level. Build Progression category:Character builds category:Melee Character builds category:Divine Character builds category:Divine Spell Swords